Awfully Yours to Hold
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu, bahkan kalimat ketusmu dan ketidakpedulianmu pada diriku. Segalanya berubah, dan aku minta maaf karena telah lahir dan mengenal dirimu, hingga harus terseret dalam sesuatu yang kupanggil cinta.


**Awfully Yours to Hold**

===OO===

_Awfully Yours to Hold __project_

_Story © _Retriva Cavalessane

_Naruto ©_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Genre: __Angst / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku selama ini, hanya bagaikan ilusi yang kosong.<p>

Cinta yang tercurah untukmu seakan hanya sebagai untaian debu yang tak pernah menarik hatimu.

Segalanya hilang begitu saja.

Serangkaian pertanyaan yang mungkin menurutmu aneh dan tak logis —namun aku hanya ingin mengetahui isi hatimu.

Apa yang membuatmu berubah.

Apa yang membuatmu bersikap seolah kau menghindariku.

Dimanakah cinta ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya?

Dimana tawa dan senyummu yang indah itu?

Setiap kali kita berbicara, tak ada lagi perasaan senang ketika kau bertemu denganku. Seolah, aku hanya mahluk asing yang tak perlu kau sapa, bahkan kau kenal.

Kau tertawa bebas, tersenyum riang, atmosfir pembicaraan pun melegakan ketika kau dengan orang lain.

Ada sebesit rasa bingung dan ketidaksukaan pada dirimu.

Aku butuh jawaban.

Kau bersikap seolah semuanya adalah normal. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan manis yang menyenangkan. Semuanya sudah tergantikan oleh sederet alih-alih yang selalu kau lontarkan setiap kali aku menginginkan kita berbicara.

Seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi, dan kau menjalankan rutinitas ini secara berkala. Seolah tak ada yang perlu kau kaji ulang.

Setiap kali aku bertanya kau hanya bisa melontarkan alasan yang sama —lelah dan malas— ketika aku ingin mendengar kembali rantaian kalimatmu.

Seperti dulu.

Semuanya berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Tak ada lagi sesuatu yang biasa kita anggap seperti selama ini.

Kau tahu, nyaris setiap malam rambut gulali milikku basah oleh tetesan air mata.

Aku berkali-kali menyembunyikan mata yang membengkak dan hidung yang jelas-jelas menjadi merah.

Menangisimu.

Bodoh, bukan?

Padahal, sejak saat itu kau tak lagi pernah menanyai keadaanku.

Kau bersikap seolah aku ini sudah hilang.

Kau mungkin saja tak akan peduli dengan semua yang terjadi padaku.

Selalu aku yang memulai topik pembicaraan.

Kau tak lagi pernah menyapaku setiap pagi, tersenyum atau berbasa-basi dan membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna.

Kau selalu malas menggubris kalimat-kalimatku. Kau mendiamkan mereka dan… entahlah.

Kau terlihat aktif dan banyak bicara dengan orang lain.

Denganku?

Hanya sedikit kalimat yang kau ucapkan, dan mereka juga bukan kalimat yang ingin kudengar.

Setiap hari ingin aku menemui dirimu, memojokkanmu di dinding dan menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan sama yang selalu singgah di kepalaku.

Mengapa kau menjauhiku?

Mengapa kau bersikap seolah kau tetap ingin bersama denganku walau sikapmu adalah keterbalikannya?

Mengapa kau tak lagi peduli padaku?

Mengapa pada hari yang sangat kita tunggu sejak lama, berlalu sebagai sebuah hari yang biasa saja?

Aku berharap pada hari itu kita bisa berbincang, tertawa, dan entahlah. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda darimu.

Dari sikap ketusmu padaku.

Maumu apa?

Lebih baik aku tak dilahirkan, agar kita tak pernah bertemu, agar aku tak perlu repot-repot jatuh cinta padamu dan membuatmu susah.

Aku rasa, cintaku telah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kau anggap enteng perasaan ini.

Kau pikir, seberapa sakit ketika aku sudah mulai untuk memikirkan dirimu, membawa dirimu dalam setiap mimpiku?

Nyaris kau membalasnya dengan tidak kembali berkata-kata padaku.

Aku benci melihatmu bersikap ceria ketika sudah bersama dengan yang lain. Denganku? Seolah berhadapan dengan seonggok batu.

Benci, kesal, marah, menjadi satu.

Namun entah mengapa, setelah semua kekesalan ini aku ungkapkan —meski ini adalah kurang—, aku tetap mencintaimu dan menghormatimu sebagai seseorang yang berkedudukan penting di dalam hatiku.

Aku berusaha menepis kalimat ketusmu dengan berusaha membubuhkan senyum di wajahku yang kau benci.

Aku berusaha menganggap bahwa kau mencintaiku —padahal sesungguhnya rasa itu telah lama hilang di dalam hatimu.

Aku berusaha bersikap normal dan tidak menangis ketika aku sudah berbincang denganmu.

Semuanya terkesan gelap untukku.

Untuk apa aku terus mengharapkan dirimu?

Kau berulang kali menyuruhku bertemu dengan lelaki lain, meskipun sudah berulang kali kukatakan bahwa hanya dia yang aku inginkan.

Terus, dan terus kau mengatakannya seolah-olah terikat dengan dirimu adalah salah.

_Memang _salah.

Aku terikat oleh pesonamu yang lembut.

Pada hari itu kita memutuskan untuk bersatu. Sesuatu yang —mungkin patut aku sesali.

Aku berulang kali meminta maaf dan tak pernah kau gubris dengan serius.

Kau menyangkal semuanya dengan bersikap seolah masalah ini akan selesai dengan duduk diam dan melupakan diriku.

Jika aku memang salah telah terlahir dan salah karena aku bertemu denganmu.

Aku siap untuk mati, detik ini juga.

Ayo kita bertemu, dan bunuhlah aku.

Dengan begitu, tak perlu lagi ada diriku yang selalu ingin berada didekatmu, bukan?

Kau akan terbebas dari diriku, cepat atau lambat.

Dan ada baiknya kau mempercepat keinginan ini. Keinginan yang akan membebaskanmu.

Buatlah agar aku berhenti memikirkan dirimu. Buatlah agar dirimu terhindar jauh dari diriku, agar tak ada lagi seorang pengganggu.

Aku yakin, aku akan merindukan suara bariton milikmu dan _style_ rambutmu yang unik.

Rambut _raven _milikmu adalah kesayanganku, dan aku akan merindukannya pula.

Datanglah kepadaku, dan hilangkanlah cinta diantara kita.

Buatlah agar dunia tertawa senang ketika menerima jasadku.

Semata-mata ingin melihatmu tersenyum dengan wanita lain.

Kebahagiaanmu, entah mengapa menjadi kebahagiaanku juga.

Buatlah aku tersenyum di atas sana.

Ah, aku ingat.

Mungkin kau lupa besok itu hari apa.

Tak perlu kau ingat juga, lagipula.

Dengan bodoh dan singkatnya aku mengutarakan ini padamu.

Ternyata takdir mendahului keinginanku.

3, 2, 1, dan kau tak perlu melihat mundur.

Penyakit yang pernah kuceritakan kepadamu sungguh 'menyayangi' diriku.

Ia akan menjemputku besok.

Ah, betapa indahnya.

Tak ada hari esok untuk tahun ini, kurasa.

Aku sangat lelah, dan ingin sebuah istirahat panjang.

Boleh, kan, mendahului dirimu?

Kau takkan segan untuk membiarkan seluruh yang berkaitan denganku pergi begitu saja.

Syukurlah, Tuhan mendengar isi hatimu. Ia mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan cepat.

Kuharap aku bisa pergi secepatnya. Kau juga tak mungkin menanyai kabarku, kan? Kau —tidak akan tahu kemana aku pergi untuk beberapa saat.

Melegakan.

Setidaknya, aku tak perlu lagi membasahi rambut merah muda terangku dengan air mata yang hangat.

Cintaku untukmu akan kembali membeku.

Syukurlah, Tuhan membiarkan ini semua terjadi.

Seluruh yang telah kita lewatkan bersama akan hilang.

3, 2, 1.

_Hai, aku Haruno Sakura. Kau?_

_Jadi kekasihku, ya?_

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._

_Sasuke… Ya, aku akan menikahimu…_

_Lihat, Sasuke, lucu sekali! Betapa ingin aku memberikanmu satu atau dua anak sebagai pelengkap._

_Sasuke, maafkan aku…_

_Kau bebas. Menikahlah dengan wanita lain dan berbahagialah dengan anak kalian. Aku akan senang jika kau perbolehkan mengasuh anakmu nanti._

_Sasuke, kumohon! Maafkan aku…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke, mengapa sikapmu dingin…?_

_Sasuke, kau lelah?_

_Sasuke, aku ingin memelukmu…_

3, 2, 1.

_Rewind_ dari apa yang telah kita lewati bersama, hilang dan membeku.

Sisa tenagaku masih ada, dan menyempatkan menulis surat ini untuk memberitahukan semuanya padamu.

Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Sasuke.

_**With love,**_

_**Sakura Haruno.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to my one and only, someone I truly love but then, he acts all nonchalant about what just happened and did nothing to recover our relationship.<strong>_

_**I was about to give this fiction as our anniversary gift, but oh well! Just forget it already. Wonder if you will ever be able to remember the link of my penname or at least keep a memo about it and find this pic, sorry but, I will always love you.**_

_**Even, things sure has changed a lot since that day.**_

_**I am sorry.**_

_**Rie**_

_**[10:58 PM]**_


End file.
